The guardian character's small advanture!
by Baka-iinchou
Summary: When all guardians at their classes,all the guardian characters play on the loyal garden . But something happens!i know i'm bad at summaries, one-shot,rated K


**I'm making this story so i can relax on my mind because of the important exams later on and making more stories!^^ if think it's bad and boring i think so too .**

* * *

It was a beautifull morning and all guarduans are still on their class .the guardian characters got bored staying in their eggs and decided to go play on the loyal garden .(Is that the right name?)

"Hey!"Ran,Miki,and Suu got suprised seeing that every guardian characters were in the loyal garden(?) in the whole time ."It's a coincidence!"

"It sure is,comonner ."Kiseki fly around the 3 of them ."Whete's Dia?"

"She said she doesn't want to come,she said the lessons were fun to watch and hear ."

"Weird girl ."

"Hey,now that we're here,how about we play?"Rythim said excitingly(If you ask about Temari,you should know why i didn't add her to this story ."

"ooh!ooh!Pepe love games!"Pepe chanted"But what kind of game?"

"How about sone adventure in that weird small cave?!"Kusu-Kusu said,pointing at a small cave ."It fit us too!"

"I don't know about this ..."Musashi flew closer to the strange small cave "It's odd ."

"Besides,i just see this weird small cave for the first time here ."Miki said also flew closer to the weird small cave ."I think we shouldn't go in ."

"Desu!"

"But i like challanges!"Ran fastly fly and gone inside the weird small cave .

"Ran,no!"Followed by Suu .

"Suu!Don't follow her!"Followed by Miki .

"Comonners,don't go!"followed by Kiseki .

"King!it's too dangerous!"Followed by Musashi .

"Hooray!"followed by Kusu-Kusu

"I don't mean that!"Followed by Rythim

"Hey!Don't leave Pepe behind!"And followed by Pepe .

They are all gone inside the weird small cave .

Suddenly,a big pile of dirt cover the small cave . It means they are all STUCK in the snall cave .

"Just great Ran!"Miki said angryly ."Look what you've done!"

"Miki!don't be like that!"

"No,it's because of all you comonners!"

"Are you saying it's all our fault!?"

"Don't be annoying!"

"Huwa!because of Ran!"

"Everyone calm down!"Musashi said,trying to calm them all down "there are still way in front of Ran,we can go there!Ran lead us!"

"But i'm not Kiseki!"Ran whinned"Why can't he lead us!?"

"Yes!"Kiseki added"King should be the one who lead their comonners!"

"But Ran's in the front,king ."

"But ... Argh okay,comonner,lead the way!"

"Uwah!okay!"

They just go along the way . 10 minutes later,they still don't reach the end .

"Pepe's tired!"Pepe whinned"how long would we stay like this?"

"Yes ... All guardians should be going home right now ..." Suu said sadly .

"Hey guys,i think i saw light!"Ran said pointing to her front .

"We're safe!"Everyone chanted hapilly .

But when they reach the end,they saw ...

"Aah!3 mices!"

Everyone screamed,turned around and ran fastly . The 3 mices also chase them .

"Pepe!Run as fast as you can!don't cry!it's hard to push you!"

"But!Huwaaa!"Pepe turned her head back and saw the 3 mices .he look in fear and scream "waaaaaahhhh!"

Pepe run fast as a light .

Rythim hold Pepe'shand ,Kusu-Kusu hold Rythim's leg ,Musashi hold Kusu-Kusu's leg ,Kiseki hold Musashi's hair ,Miki hold Kiseki's cape ,Suu hold Miki's leg , and Ran hold Suu's Skirt . they run as fast as they can!

It's still 4 seconds and they reached where they start . pepe dashed through the dirt and all the guardian characters survived it!In the end,the dirt covered the hole again . Which blocking the way of the 3 mices .

"You guys!"Amu run to the guardian characters and shouting for signals to the other guardians ."Where have you guys been!?"

"Amu-chan!It's horrible!"The 3 guardian characters hugged Amu . And the other guardian characters hugged their own owner .

"I guess a lot things have happened huh ."Dia said staring at all of the guardian character in sympathy .

In the end,all the guardian characters never go to the loyal garden(?) when lesson starts

The end;)

* * *

**I got this idea at the shugo chara!Puchi-puchi but i know there isn't any episode like this,but it just got out from my mind for some reason .**

**Btw,please check out my poll!**


End file.
